Snow queen 3 fire and ice remake
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: I really liked the movie though the ending, no. So i am making this remake, which has more romance and 2 added oc's. GerdaxRollan, KaixAlfida, OCxOC.
1. Meet and Greet

Snow queen 3: Fire and Ice remake

* * *

Summary: I really liked the movie though the ending, no. So i am making this remake, which has more romance and 2 added oc's. GerdaxRollan, KaixAlfida, OCxOC.

* * *

AN: As said in the summary I really like the movie, but the ending was so sad it moved me to tears. So i decided to make this remake for for those who want a different ending. Also as also said in my summary I am having OC's in this, Skylar and Robin, both of which we will see in this chapter. On with the show and all that Jaz.

 **AN 2/6/17: I just found the movie in english so now I am able to continue the story, and I watched it and with dialogue it is even funnier. I will post the next chapter either today or tomorrow, but I promise it will be soon. I also made a few minor changes to this chapter, just in dialogue but besides that, all's the same. But for those of you who haven't read it yet, on with the show and all that Jazz**

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet and greet

* * *

On a mountain high above a troll village is a house, it is fairly big in size and very quaint. In the house is a sleeping adult troll with a white ferret lying on his face, three mischievous troll children that are his nephew's that are gathering snowballs to throw at there uncle, and human girl making breakfast.

She is young, mid teens, her eyes bright blue, contrasting from her pale skin and dark brown hair which reached her mid back, it currently in a side ponytail over her left shoulder. Her outfit, a black dress ending above her knees and sleeveless with a purple trim, a silver corset over it with sleeves going off the shoulder. Black boots to her her knees, and long purple cuffs on her forearms with a black trim.

She is making eggs for breakfast and as she was almost done, she heard shrieking, screaming and yelling. Chuckling to herself.

"(Sigh) Just another day living with trolls." She said contently, putting food on plates. Outside she heard voices that she didn't recognize, so she stopped what she was doing and headed outside to see Orm, his nephew's, a boy and two girls in a snowball fight.

"Guessing I should make more food?" She asked, Orm, the guy and girls stopping, the little ones using this time to make more snowballs.

"Sky, this is Kai," Orm started pointing at the brunette boy, "Alfida," the black haired girl with dark skin, "and Gerda." the blonde who reminded Skylar a lot of herself in appearances but blonde.

"Orm's told me about you guys, names Skylar." She said, then quickly ducked as a snowball flew past her head. "If I get hit, no breakfast!" She threatened, scaring the trio of troll munchkins. "Speaking of which I should get back to it." She announced, turning to head back into the house.

"Do you want any help?" Gerda asked. Skylar nodding in response and motioning her to follow her inside, leaving the others to their little snowball fight.

* * *

The girls had made a delicious breakfast, afterwards everyone went back to the snowball fight, Skylar joining in this time.

Later that night, close to dinner time, everyone was inside. Gerda, Alfida and the triplets at the table sitting, Gerda petting Luta, Alfida sitting laid back, and the triplets just acting goofing. Orm is stoking the fire, Kai is gathering his art supplies together next to the triplets, and Skylar setting out some food, currently in between Gerda and Alfida.

"Nice place you got here." Gerda admired contently as Orm finished stoking the fire.

"By thunder, this is a right awesome cabin. "Alfida added, Orm walking past her and going between one of the triplets and Kai.

"Yeah well, grandma became the queen, and now I have some relatives I didn't even know about before." Orm replied, Kai lifting all his supplies off the table. Skylar noticed out the window two figures walking outside.

"Uh guys," She started, Kai heading to the door.

"I'm off to the mountains. I-I wanna paint the landscape in the moonlight." He declared, and as he was about to open the door, it swung open.

"Buenas tardes." The black haired one of the two said. In the doorway there are two boys looking to be around the age as Gerda, Skylar, Alfida, and Kai. They looked like twins, same face, eyes, hair style though parted on opposite sides, and one with black hair the other blonde. There outfits also similar, though the blonde's sweater under his tunic is a dark red, maroon color with dirty orange pants and the black haired one a green sweater with navy blue pants.

"Hey, didn't anyone ever teach you to knock first?" Orm asked annoyed, everyone but Skylar giving a funny look at what happened, she hiding soft chuckles behind her hand. One of the triplets threw something at the black haired boy, he just brushing it off.

"Sorry Orm, but you've promised to tell one more legend." The boy who got a spoon thrown at him replied.

"What, are you not happy to see us?" The blonde asked sarcastically, they both walking in with the door closing behind them, Kai behind it with his canvas around his neck, and fell to the ground.

"Fine come in." Orm said after a moment, Skylar and Alfida noticing how dreamily Gerda was looking at Rollan. "This is Gerda, Skylar, Alfida, that's Kai." Orm introduced, pointing at Kai when he said his name.

"Hola." The blonde said to him, Kai just glaring at the twins.

"Everyone, this is Robin and Rollan." He introduced, Rollan smiling directly at Gerda, Robin doing the same to Skylar.

"Hola mi amigos." Rollan said, looking at Gerda and bowing in front of her, smiling the entire time.

"Uh, hi." She replied shyly, giving a little wave, looked down for a second nervous, then back up at him. Skylar smirking at this cute little display, but turned surprised when her hand was grabbed gently by Robin across the table and brought close to his face.

"Hola mi amor." He said to her, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"I have no idea what that means but I am just gonna take it as a compliment." She replied to that, slowly reeling her hand back, Robin looking at her with eyes that could make one of those girls from the school melt.

"Hey, Gerda, can you come with me to the kitchen? I need your help." Skylar requested, Gerda nodding and both heading to the kitchen.

"And I thought only in the fire sparks were flying." Skylar joked, when they entered the kitchen, heading for the oven.

"What do you mean?" Gerda asked, honestly confused.

"You and Rollan. I saw you staring at him since he came in the house, he bowed directly at you, the way you guys looked at each other, and I saw him eyeing you outside. He even moved his head so he could see you longer. Probably." Skylar explained, taking out a tray of rolls(AN: Whatever was on that tray Gerda put in front of Rollan in the movie. And we back) and setting them on the counter to cool for a minute.

"Yeah well you were eyeing Robin." Gerda countered, Skylar just turning to her and giving her a 'are you serious' look.

"At least I wasn't drooling over him like a certain someone was to another certain someone." Skylar interjected.

"Let's just agree to disagree, okay?" Gerda asked holding up her hands in surrender.

"Deal, now.." Sky trailed off, grabbing the tray and forcefully giving it to Gerda, making her take a step back. "You take those in and I got cups for the guys."

* * *

AN: And done. As I said before I have not seen the movie in English so when I do I will make the necessary changes to the scene. Also with that, until I see it in English I won't update because I want to make this as accurate as possible besides the changes I'm gonna make and I don't know exactly what is going on in the movie so I won't be able to update. This story is also on my , Wattpad, and Archive of our own account under the same username. I also make videos for the movie on youtube under Mason Atkinson incase any one wants to watch them. And art for Skylar is on my deviantart under the name Rooklover So if you wish to also read it there do so. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, and goodnight. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Start of the quest

Snow queen 3: Fire and Ice remake

* * *

Summary: I really liked the movie though the ending, no. So i am making this remake, which has more romance and 2 added oc's. GerdaxRollan, KaixAlfida, OCxOC.

* * *

AN: I am happy to have gotten this up sooner than expected and I hope you people have enjoyed this story so far and continue to enjoy it. Today I found an English version and was so happy, and after watching it again I got to work, and the dialogue makes the movie so much better. Also, just a quick note, I skipped the part where Rollan tells the legend he heard of the Snow queen, I just can't bring myself to watch it much like how I refuse to watch Rollan's betrayal. As much as I love the movie, some parts just break my heart. I should be able to update again this week, twice if I have time but there is a slim chance of that. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 2: Start of the quest

* * *

"Where are you guys from?" Skylar walking in first and setting the cups down.

"Spain." Robin answered point blank.

"Your from Spain? How did you end up here?" Gerda asked as she walked out with the plate of rolls, setting them on the table in front of Rollan, and sitting next to him, Sky sitting next to Robin.

(Gerda, Rollan, and Kai are sitting on the side of the table closest to the fire like in the movie, Alfida at the end of the table closest to Kai, and Robin across from Rollan and Skylar across from Gerda.)

"This pirate lady gave us a book that opened our eyes, and changed our lives." Rollan started explaining, making a few hand gestures as he did so.

"We're fascinated by legends, so we came here, to the land of the legends! Everyone know trolls are famous for them." Robin explained, Rollan eating one of the rolls.

"Do you guys do everything together, cause it kinda seems like it." Sky joked.

"Pirate lady? Oh, that was my mom. She told me all about you. The legend, fanatics." Alfida interjected, playing with her knife and making a funny voice at legend fanatics. The boys chuckled at this, the triplets running into the room chasing Luta, they knocked down Orm and chased the small ferret across the table, two going under it.

"The pirates still laugh about it." She chuckled, the trolls and ferret racing past her.

"I believe the old saying. Where there's smoke, there's fire. Legends do exist." Rollan proclaimed pulling his chair closer to the table. Luta ran over to Orm and climbed up him into his hands, he holding her up so that way the little trolls couldn't reach her.

"They are all around us. Gerda and Kai are such beautiful names. Straight from the legend Orm once told me." Rollan added, Kai looking very startled by this.

"Actually, our names are very common where we come from." Kai explained. Rollan leaned forward to get another roll, Kai leaning back and making am motion for Gerda to keep quiet.

"Orm told you?" She questioned curiously, Orm caught by this. "How interesting, what legend is that? Tell us." She requested, Orm looking scared and Rollan placed down his roll and rubbed off his hands.

"Fine then, listen to my personal favorite. Which is about Gerda, who saved all the trolls from the snow queen." Rollan started, Orm making gestures for him to stop but he didn't notice and once the troll realized that, he just had a sad look on his face and let the little one's have the ferret.

"Remember a couple of years ago we had a very long winter and nobody knew why? Someone, blamed a global cold snap. Somebody else, a conspiracy of sled and ski sellers. But indeed, that was the doing of the mighty Snow queen!" Rollan proclaimed, now standing up.

"No way, really?" Kai asked sounding very uninterested.

"Si, mi amigo! And we all would have been frozen, if it were not for the two heroes, Gerda, and Kai!" The Hispanic boy confirmed, getting onto the table, and ripping in half what looked like a soft pretzel.

"Does the story require you being on the table?" Sky asked annoyed.

"In his case, yes, yes it does." The other twin confirmed.

"Whoa." Gerda stated, astonished.

"So here's how the story goes." Rollan started, looking very pumped and excited to tell the tale of the snow queen.

* * *

They are getting close to the end of Rollan's story, he currently making swords gestures with a fork. Alfida is still in her spot, but now Robin and Skylar are in between her and Kai, Robin wanting to see his brother tell the tale as well and knew he wanted to tell it along. Gerda is now where Rollan sat and Orm where she sat, who knows where the triplets are.

"Now there she is, the north star." Rollan finished, the pan falling down from the wall, in it's wake, eggs smeared all over the wall with a sad face.

"Whoa, that's amazing! What was there before the north star?" Gerda asked with a knowing look, Rollan trying to think. Orm had a look of guilt on his face for a second, but it went away and he quickly got up.

"I'll get some firewood. It's getting pretty chilly in here." He excused himself, but stopped in his tracks at the sound of Gerda's voice.

"Orm?" She called in a long and drawled out way.

"What?" He asked turning back to the group.

"Were you trolling him?" She asked, getting up. Rollan and Robin looking at the troll with shocked expressions.

"What uh, why are you blaming me? Trolls all over our kingdom compete to come up with the funniest legend to tell the new guy in town." Orm whined in his defense. "I'm sorry Rollan." He apologized, knowing how much the boy liked the story.

"What a fool I was." Rollan stated, falling to his knees, elbows on the table, hands covering his eyes in sorrow and shame.

"You weren't fooled, you were tricked." Skylar corrected, Robin smiling at her for what she was trying to do, Gerda sitting back down.

"Wait!" He started, uncovering his eyes. "How do you know this legend really isn't true?" He asked, Kai and Gerda sharing a look.

"Are you the very same legends from the story?!" He questioned rushing to the other side of the table, now standing in between them. "Are you the unbelievable mix of awesomeness and power that they call Kai?" He added, kind of poking and prodding, said boy, then turned to his sister. "And are you Gerda? The most beautiful and heroic girl in the entire world?" He asked sliding up to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes." She answered, tucking some hair behind her ear, Kai looking very mad.

"No!" He interjected, Gerda looking at him in disbelief.

"Yes!" She corrected, looking at her brother, Rollan looking at her.

"No! You promised." He reminded.

"Yes, I promised. But lying isn't right." She stated, starting to get angry, Kai already there.

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked in disbelief. "Both you and I decided to keep it a secret, remember?" Kai reminded, everyone starting to feel a little awkward at this point, especially Rollan who is in between the two.

"He asked a simple question so I gave him a truthful answer."

"I've had it with people like him! Now they're coming all the way from Spain to laugh at us!" He exclaimed, now standing up, looking very angry, Rollan crouching on the ground kind of scared. "To see the curiosity's! Everybody thinks that we're legends, that we lived this charmed life, but we don't! We move around from town to town like vagabonds all for chump change, but no more!"

"That chump change was all we had to live on! I can't hide any longer or tell people lies!"

"Stop bickering you two!" Alfida cut in, stabbing her knife into the table.

"And if we could not stab things, that would be wonderful." Skylar interjected sheepishly, Alfida glaring at her.

"You're just a selfish narcissist!" Kai accused.

"(Scoff) And your just ungrateful!" Gerda countered.

"Alright, then go! Tell everyone about your heroic feats, but without me!"

"Good! Maybe I will! But who will look after you? Let's face it, you're pretty helpless without me!"

"I don't need anybody to look after me! I don't need a sister!" Kai proclaimed, walking towards the door, Gerda scoffing at this.

"If our parents were here, you would behave!" She yelled at him sounding and looking mad and sad at the same time.

"But they aren't!"

Kai slammed the door, hard,Gerda in turn went to the kitchen and slammed the door as she went out, Skylar figuring she was heading out to the balcony which you had to go through the kitchen to get to. Alfida followed Kai and Rollan following Gerda each slamming the door as well, Orm, Robin, and Skylar just staying where they are in the living room surprised.

When Alfida got outside, she saw Kai uniting one of the ropes keeping the ship in place.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Buzzing off, away from here." He answered in a very angry tone.

"It's my ship." She stated, crossing her arms.

"Then help me." He whined, she doing so, in a moment they got of all the stakes out of the ground and got onto the ship, going to the front where Kai started cranking it.

"She didn't care about my opinion." He started firmly, anger still lacing his voice.

"Your sister loves you. She travel halfway around the world and defeated the snow queen, in order to save you." Alfida pointed out, hoping to change Kai's mind.

"That was a long time ago, she changed a lot since then. And now, I think I am just a burden for her." Kai argued.

"From now on, I can fend for myself. I'm leaving!" He proclaimed, walking away from the front of the ship.

"Have you thought that through carefully?" Alfida asked, Kai stopping and turning to face her.

"Yes! I think it will be better for the both of us." He replied, then headed to the steering wheel so they could leave.

* * *

Kai slammed the door hard,Gerda in turn went to the kitchen and slammed the door as she went out, Skylar figuring she was heading out to the balcony which you had to go through the kitchen to get to. Alfida followed Kai and Rollan following Gerda each slamming the door as well, Orm, Robin, and Skylar just staying where they are in the living room surprised.

Gerda walked through the kitchen, grabbing her coat which was hanging in there, put it on and headed out to the balcony. The sun was setting so it looked really pretty out, Gerda just staring out at the city, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I just don't understand how Kai can behave like that." Rollan said breaking the outdoor silence, walking past Gerda to sit on the bench connected to the balcony.

"You saved his life. If somebody saved my life I'd be serving them peeled grapes." He added, placing a hand on his chest.

"I don't think Kai understands how difficult it was for me to make end's meet without our parents around." She responded, a sad look in her eyes.

"I tried to provide a better living for the both of us. But, without our parents, I'm afraid I failed. Kai was everything that I had." She continued.

"I understand your pain about your parents. You know, me and Robin study legend's because I have been searching for my lost mother too." The black haired boy replied after a moment, his tone sad as well.

"Really?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Yes, it's still my dearest wish to someday find her. And I think I cans now, I know how to do it. Because, there is this troll legend-" He started explaining, perking up as he continued.

"Wait. Did Orm tell you that one to?" Gerda asked sorrowfully..

"No, look at this." He responded, standing up and pulling out a piece of paper, half had words the other half a drawing of a circle that is red and blue, a gold line going down the middle with add on's shaped like diamonds.

"It's called the wishing stone. If a person finds it, and makes their dearest wish on it, it will come true. I have been searching for it for a long time. The trolls couldn't help me because they don't know where it is." Rollan explained. Gerda took the paper from him and flipped it over, a map on the other side starting at Omana, then going to lake Gao, and ending at a temple.

"Omana's caves, lake Gao, the temple! The trolls all know about these places as well. It's just forbidden to go there." She spoke while pondering about the map.

"Forbidden?" He repeated.

"Of course it can get cursed, or cast spells there, or cause trouble to the whole city, or even the entire world. Let's go." She explained, getting excited and got really close and sorta in Rollan's face.

"Where?" Rollan questioned.

"Let's find the wishing stone. You're not the only one who has a wish to make." She added, shoving the paper into his chest and started to head back inside.

"But what about all the taboos and curses?" He asked skeptically.

"Chicken." Gerda countered.

"I'd do anything for my mother!" Rollan proclaimed, making a fist in front of his chest, both heading back inside, Rollan putting the paper away again.

* * *

Kai slammed the door hard,Gerda in turn went to the kitchen and slammed the door as she went out, Skylar figuring she was heading out to the balcony which you had to go through the kitchen to get to. Alfida followed Kai and Rollan following Gerda each slamming the door as well, Orm, Robin, and Skylar just staying where they are in the living room surprised.

"Well that happened." Sky stated breaking the silence.

"I'll take the little ones up to bed." Orm said, walking over towards the staircase where the triplets passed out in a pile, he picked them all up and headed up the stairs, leaving Skylar and Robin alone.

"(Sigh)We'll, this definitely was not how I thought the night would go. It was crazy, that much I expected, but not the crazy I thought." Skylar stated, straightening up the table since some things got knocked over in all the chaos.

"Let me help." Robin offered, standing up a chair that fell at some point in the fight between Kai and Gerda.

"Thanks, but I can do it myself. I don't want to put you at an inconvenience. She said, smiling sweetly at him, pulling out the knife Alfida stabbed into the table.

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, we're already done." Robin pointed out, Sky seeing he was correct, except for food on the table. Robin started to take food to the kitchen, first with the rolls, but Skylar stopped him as he was a foot away from the door.

"No, don't!" She exclaimed, just realizing how loud she was, motioning him to put it back on the table.

"Why?" He asked curiously, but doing so anyways.

"I don't wanna disturb Gerda and Rollan which we will do if we take the food into the kitchen." Skylar explained.

"Got it." He nodded, sitting down and eating a roll.

"So," Sky started, taking a seat next to him and playing with her ponytail. "What is this quest you and Rollan are on? "

"Why, we are looking for a stone." Rob answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"A stone? What, like a gem of sorts or something." She questioned, gaining much interest.

"No, it's called the wishing stone, and, as the name entitles, it can grant wishes. We have been looking for it for a long time." He responded.

"That, actually sounds kinda cool." She observed, Robin nodding. "I don't suppose you have a drawing of it I could see?"

"Rollan has it. And a map that led us here, much why we are here now." He explained

"So it's somewhere in town?" Sky asked curiously.

"From what we figured out from the map. But none of the trolls seem to know anything about it, but we won't rest until we find it." Robin explained, Skylar nodding along. "You're still confused aren't you?"

"So very much." Skylar replied, Robin just chuckling.

"Look, me and Rollan have been searching for so long. So we can find our lost mother, and nothing can stop us now!" The blond boy declared, standing up. At that exact moment, Rollan and Gerda came back into the living room.

"You better now girl?" Sky asked curiously.

"Very much, me and Rollan are going to find a magical object called the wishing stone." Gerda announced, Robin looked shocked at his brother, Rollan looked sheepish, and Sky just smirking.

"I think something just stopped ya." Sky stated, Rob the only one knowing what she meant.

"Bro! We were gonna find it together. We! You and Me! Not, you, me, and blondie." Rob exclaimed, Skylar throwing her head back in laughter at this, just enjoying the show.

"Well she can come with us." Rollan tried to compromise, Robin about to protest, but Skylar standing up and speaking.

"How about all of us go. You guys can find the stone and get what you want, and I get an awesome story to tell people. Plus, then no one will feel like a third wheel." Skylar suggested, the other three sharing a look. Then nodding, the boys grabbing their bags and they all headed out, to find the stone that could grant their wildest dreams.

* * *

AN: I have a few things to say. First thing, the story itself will be a total of 10 chapters but, for those who have seen the movie now there are time skips in the movie, and we have no idea what happens. So I am gonna be making extra's to this, just scenes that didn't happen but we wish did. If anyone would like to request a scene or something to happen, just let me know. Second thing, the scene where Gerda is trapped in the tower, I am making changes to it, but I have 2 ideas, one I call dashing rescue, the other daring escape. And I don't know which one to do, so I am asking you viewer to tell me which you want to see, either leave a comment, pm me, or if you are on , I have a poll open that you can do. Also thing with the scene, Gerda will be trapped in the tower with someone and depending on the scene, will be who she is trapped with, and just so everyone knows, Robin isn't for either. Third thing, this story can also be found on my , wattpad, and archive of our own account all under phantomwolfblue. I also have art for Skylar on my deviantart and am considering putting the story on there as well. Also I make youtube video's for Gerda and Rollan on youtube under Mason Atkinson in case anyone wants to see them. That is all I have to say so until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (mic drop, moon walk)


	3. 365 prompts

AN: I apologize my lovelies for not posting in over a year, I have been particularity busy this past year and sadly haven't had much time for fanfiction. This story is still on hold, I will finish it as soon as I can but in the mean time, I will be doing 365 day prompts for Snow Queen, info chapter for that posted in it's story so go check it out if you wish and hope you enjoy!


	4. Way to finish

AN: I am aware, many of you probably hate me right now since for over a year this story hasn't been officially updated or finished but I have a proposition for you all. That being, I can continue the story and slowly post one chapter at a time, main reason it will be slow is school(especially midterms at the moment) and me working on my Snow Queen 365 day prompts, or, I can do it as one big one-shot and put it into the Snow Queen prompts. In essence it might be easier doing it in chapter and not as just a long one but that way I can focus on it more and actually get it out to you lovely people sooner. Also as a fun little side note something I found out today, a fifth movie is in progress! Before I heard depending on how the fourth movie goes they might not do a fifth movie which had me slightly concerned but not too much since the third movie itself was like the highest grossing animated movie in russia I believe, something along those lines. They are also making a cartoon called "Snow Queen: Gerda and the keepers of wonders" in which Gerda and Kai help this little princess I believe named Icy who has powers just like the Snow Queen which does look interesting, but I have no idea what characters they are gonna include from the movie franchise except those stated. But today I found out that the fifth movie is gonna happen, it being called "Snow Queen: Siren songs" which sounds really intriguing if you ask me. Back to main purpose of all this, being I want you all to let me know if you wanna keep waiting on chapters or for me to post it in a one shot. Let me know and I'll make it happen. Enjoy and have a snowy day!


End file.
